Love is a force of nature
by twpsyn.78
Summary: When a case hits Jack hard, Gwen,Tosh and Owen hold Ianto back so Gwen can talk to him.The results are not what they expected
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE IS A FORCE OF NATURE.**

Jack went straight into his office when they arrived back at the Hub. The rest just stood there staring at the closed door.

Ianto was the first to move as he went to the coffee-machine to make some industriel strenght coffee for Jack.

With a cup of hot steaming coffee he walked to Jack's office only to be stopped before he reached the door. Gwen stood before him, her hand pressed against his ribs.

"Let me give it to him pet, I think somebody should talk to him."

For a moment Ianto just stood there, then he found his voice again.

"that was what I was planning to do Gwen." He said trying to keep his voice even.

Gwen didn't get a chance to answer before Owen spook up.

"Let her, Tea-boy. Jack always talks to her."

"Excuse me." Ianto said trying to keep his voice even.

"Look mate, we all know you're shagging him,but that is not what he needs right now. He needs someone to talk to and that is not you. When he's feeling better he's all yours and you can shag his brains out, all right," Owen said this in his usual sarcastic tone of voice and Ianto did his best to restrain himself not to strangle him where he stood.

Tosh 's soft voice came from behind him "Let her do it Yan, she is the one he opens up to."

Before he knew what was happening Gwen had taken the coffee out of his hand and was walking up the stairs to Jack's office.

Figuring that the last thing Jack needed right now was fighting in the hub, he decided to go outside and cool of.. He grabbed his coat, walked out the cog-door and left.

Jack was sitting behind his desk with his head in his hands, when the door opened. He smelled coffee, so that could only mean one person. He gave a sigh of relieve, he really needed to talk to him, because he felt like he was at the breaking point. He had seen many things in his live and did a lot of things he wasn't proud of, but he always kept his believe that humans where basically good.

But what he saw today was so evil, so wrong, that he wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. His Welsh- man always had a way of calming him and strengthen his believe in what Torchwood was doing. That this world was worth fighting for.

He looked up expecting to see beautiful blue eyes, instead he was looking in big brown ones.

"Hi-a, I figured you wanted to talk." Gwen said while looking at him with concern written all over her face.

Jack snapped out of his trance and almost whispered,"Where is Ianto."

She realised he was looking at the cup of coffee in her hand.

She chuckled ,"Don't worry I didn't make it, Ianto did. We figured that you needed to talk, so we decided I better go up here. We all know you rather talk to me alone"

"So you all decided this and what did Ianto think off it?" Jack's voice was becoming dangerously low all though Gwen didn't seem to notice.

"Look Jack, he'll get over it, this is about you, you need to talk and not keep everything bottled up inside. I'm here for you."

While she said this she took hold of his hand and started to intertwine there fingers. He pulled back his hands, as if he was burned, only one person could touch him like that. Jack stood up, grabbed his great-coat and walked out of the office. He stormed past Owen and Tosh without saying a word to them and left the same way Ianto did.

"What the hell did you say to him" Owen snapped at Gwen.

"Nothing, he just stormed out, where is Ianto?" She asked while looking around the Hub.

"He stormed out too, looking really angry" Owen said in a sad tone of voice.

"What's the matter?" Toshiko asked when she saw his sad face.

He sighed "Well where not getting any coffee now are we and I really need it too, bloody Tea-boy."

When Jack walked out of the tourist-office, he saw Ianto staring at the water, miles away in his own thoughts. He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Are you all right sweetheart." Jack whispered in his ear.

Ianto startled but quickly recovered. "I should be asking you that, but I'm fine, thanks. What about you cariad ?"

"I just want to go home, take a shower, eat and snuggle on the couch with a good film. How does that sound." Jack said with a big smile, but Ianto noticed the smile didn't quit reach his eyes. They would devenently talk when they got home.

"You want to talk about what happened today ? I've never seen you that upset before."Ianto softly said while turning around to give Jack a kiss.

"Later oke I don't really feel up to another confrontation with Gwen, Tosh or Owen. Lets just go before they come looking for us."Jack pleaded.

"We will have to call them later, they do really worry about you you know."

They started walking to the hand in hand.

"I know they sort of care, but they don't like it if I show weakness. They don't really want to know me." Jack said in a broken voice.

"Are you sure ?" Ianto asked while pushing Jack playfully."I'm sure Gwen would like to know you, all of you."

"Yes I know, I really should talk to here she really thinks I'm in love with her, doesn't she ?"Jack sighed.

Ianto looked him in the eye before he softly said "Tosh and Owen also believe that."

"Yan I love you, you know that right." they looked at each other and all Ianto could see was the love in Jack's eyes.

"O god, Jack I didn't mean it like that. I have no doubts about us." Ianto said before pulling Jack in a hug, not caring who saw them."I just think we should tell the others how we feel."

"I know." Jack sighed into Ianto's neck. "I just like it like this. That a part of or lives have nothing to do with Torchwood. Just us being normal people."

"Me to, but this is getting out of control. Gwen constant flirting, Owen's bad jokes, hell even Tosh thinks that if Gwen breaks up with Rhys you would welcome her with open arms."

"You're right sweethart."Jack said wile Ianto opened the door and they got in there car."How do you want to tell them, I have some ideas."

"I'm sure you do cariad, but are any of those ideas fore polite company?"

Jack gave him a one of his big smiles.

"So that would be a no." Ianto said in a sarcastic tone." how about we just sit them down in the boardroom and explain the situation."

"We could invite them to the house and tell them, it's more personnel. I mean it's not work related is it?"

"Well it kind of is, I mean you're the boss and I'm one of there co-workers."

Jack looked at him and intertwined there fingers.

"Let's talk about this later and first get something to eat, I'm starving."

"Good plan let's get some groceries because we have nothing at home that even remotely looks like food."Ianto said while turning in the parking lot of a store close to there home.

end of chapter 1,let me know what you think. Please be gentle this is my first story and English is not my first language.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank to everybody who gave me a review and put me on story alert and all others things.

You all really made me smile a lott.

Now on to chapter 2.

Jack and Ianto got a shopping cart and walked into the store. When they reached the third aisle they saw a familiar figure.

Jack motioned Ianto to be quiet, so he could sneak up on the unsuspecting woman. When he got close behind her he whispered in her ear,"A woman as beautiful as you shouldn't eat alone, want to come over to my place for a home cooked meal."

She looked like she almost had a heart attack and when she turned around she hit Jack hard on his shoulder.

"Harkness-Jones are you crazy I could have shot you."

"I just keep coming back beautiful."

She laughed and gave him a big hug."You are crazy Jack,you know that right."

"So my handsome husband keeps telling me, among other things." Jack said and gave her one of his flirty grins.

Kathy turned and gave Ianto a big hug to."Sometimes I think the Queen should knight you,just for putting up with him."

Ianto sighed"somebody has to keep him of the streets."

"O, very funny lets all pick on Jack."Jack said with a pout that made them all laugh.

"But seriously Detective Swanson why are you looking at microwave meals, where is your husband?" Jack asked.

"On a business trip, he'll be back in a few days and it's Mrs Jones I'm off duty."

"So are we, why don't you join us for diner?" Ianto asked.

"I thought Torchwood was never off duty." Kathy said with a big smile.

"That's true, but we are heading home, we had a rough day and could really use our favourite sister in-law to cheer us up. " Jack said.

"I'm your only sister in-law."

"True,but please join us." Jack pleaded, putting on his sweetest face.

"Depends on what you mean by joining, I know you Harkness-Jones."

Ianto forced back a chuckle, he looked from his husband to his sister in-law. Seeing them standing there made him very happy, he really was part of a family again.

They both turned to face him. "What is so funny?" Jack asked with his eyebrows raised.

"You two are, every time you're together you start acting like four year old siblings." Ianto said.

They were all laughing again.

"So it's arranged, you're coming with us for a decent home cooked meal, if you can call Jack's cooking decent."

"Oi, I can cook." Jack said with another pout.

"I couldn't tell if it was good Jack, I didn't taste anything besides the Spanish pepper." Kathy said while petting Jack on his head.

"Fine, I get it less spices for you delicate 21 first century humans, now less get what we need an go home. I really need a shower, I'm all sweaty."

"Me to." Ianto said. "lets hurry up."

Gwen, Owen and Tosh where still in the Hub. They where in the boardroom drinking coffee. ( Starbucks nobody dared to touch to coffee machine)

"One of us should really talk to Ianto." Gwen said. "He really believes there is a romantic relationship between him and Jack.

"Before he shot me, I called him a part time shag and he said that Jack needed him. I really think he believes Harkness cares about him. Bloody tea-boy always setting himself up to be hurt."Owen Exclaimed.

"Wow Owen, that almost sounded like you care."Tosh said.

"Well if he goes running of I'm not getting any coffee, without coffee I get really cranky. I don't think anyone here would want that."Owen said sounding really annoyed.

"Yes because with coffee you're such a ray of sunshine."Tosh snapped.

"O.k., back to the problem at hand, I will talk to him I'm second in command so I think it's my responsibility." Gwen said with a sigh.

"No actually it's Jack's but he isn't doing anything about it now, is he ?" Tosh said.

"Right I'll look up Ianto's address and go talk to him, call me if the rift is acting up."Gwen said while walking out of the boardroom, leaving behind to concerned people wondering how this was going to end. Owen would never admit it but he saw Ianto as a little brother and Tosh was really worried about her friend. They didn't want to hurt him, but he needed to face up to reality.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again thanks to everybody who reviewed ,you really encourage me to continue. Now on with chapter 3.**

When Jack, Ianto and Kathy arrived at the Harkness-Jones resident, Ianto went upstairs to take the first shower while Kathy and Jack started with dinner.

While they were chopping the vegetables Kathy noticed that Jack was awfully quiet, she had become really close with her brother in-laws since Ianto and her husband had made amends.

She had immediately recognised Jack as the head of Torchwood, an organisation that she as a police officer really didn't like, they always swooped in and took over without any explanations. But after Jack and Ianto explained to her what Torchwood did, she grew to admire them. They even sometimes called her to get a different opinion about a case they were working on, so she decided to try and talk to him about it.

"Are you all right Jack, I know you guys had a tough day, but I have never seen you this quiet."

"I will be fine kath, this last case just got to me and then all the drama at the Hub. It's just to much right now. Jack said with a sigh.

"Yes, you will be fine cariad, but you will talk to me about this later." Ianto said from the doorway. He was freshly showered, his hair was still damp and he changed into old jeans and a t shirt.

"Yes dear, but first I'm going to take a shower and change" Jack said resigned while he walked past Ianto and gave him a peck on his cheek.

Ianto turned around and gave him a slap on his butt. Jack looked back at him, gave him a cheeky smile and walked up the stairs swaying his hips.

Ianto and Kathy collapsed in a heap of giggles.

Gwen pulled up to the address that she had written down on a piece of paper. She double checked if it was the right place, because she couldn't believe Ianto would live there.

It was an old house with stairs leading up to the front door and a beautiful well kept garden, she always thought that he lived in a flat.

She rang the bell and waited, she saw the lights where on, so he was home. When the door opened she startled.

"Detective Swanson?" Gwen asked in an unsteady voice.

"Miss Cooper, can I help you?"

"No, never mind I probably got the wrong address," Gwen said while she walked away.

"If your looking for Ianto he's in the kitchen."Kathy yelled after her.

Gwen turned around with a surprised look on her face and Kathy almost burst out laughing.

"You know Ianto?"

"Yes, if you want to talk yo him go right ahead."Kathy said while gesturing her inside.

Gwen walked trough the front door into a small hallway, K athy slipped in front of her and let her into the kitchen.

Ianto was stirring in a pan when he saw Kathy entering. "Who was at the door?"He asked and then he saw Gwen.

"Gwen what are you doing here?"

"Well you ran away before we had a change to talk, so I figured I would come to you. I really think we need to talk Ianto." She said in a fake concerned tone.

"Look I have some calls I need to make, why don't I leave you alone for a few minutes." Kathy said and turned around to look at Ianto. "call if you need me."

"Have a seat Gwen." Ianto said while taking a seat himself.

"O.K, look Ianto, sweetheart. We are all worried about you, you think you and Jack are in a relationship, but Jack doesn't see it that way. To him sex is just sex nothing more, I'm sorry."

"O come of it Gwen, you're not sorry, you're in love with him yourself." Ianto said his voice tight with anger.

"I'm engaged Ianto." She said shocked, but that was mostly because he sounded so angry.

"Yes, but you have feelings for Jack don't you?"

"Look that has nothing to do with this, I came here out of concern for you."

"So you're worried about me, that's all."

"Yes we are friends aren't we, I don't want you hurt again."

"Look Gwen, I'm happy, happier than I've ever been, even with Lisa. As my friend you should have seen that,

"I saw, but I think it's one sided. Look Ianto." Before she could finish her sentence she heart somebody bouncing down the stairs and Jack came into the kitchen.

"Gwen, what are you doing here?" Jack asked while looking at Ianto.

Gwen looked at him in shock and just kept staring.

"Yan, what's going on."

"Gwen came to talk to me."

"About what?"

"You know, me leaving the hub and thinking I'm in a relationship with you, while you just want to shag.

"Is this true, Gwen?"Jack asked her.

"Well." She stuttered. "We are worried about him and you don't seem to do anything."

At the end off that sentence she was bright red and looked down at the table. Jack looked between her and Ianto shaking his head in disbelieve

"Wow, you guys think very little of us don't you?" Jack asked her, sounding very disappointed.

"Excuse me?" Gwen asked surprised.

"Well, you think I'm an insensitive sex crazed maniac and Yan is some kind of gullible lovesick puppy." Jack said in a voice that was getting more angry by the second.

Ianto knew his husband was about to explode and decided to calm him down. He took Jack's hand and intertwined there fingers, witch caused Jack to look at him. They looked in each others eyes for a few seconds and Jack took a deep breath.

"Cariad, please calm down." Ianto said in a calm voice.

"You're right sweetheart, this day just keeps getting worse,"

"What's going on."Gwen asked after finding her voice again.

"well, we wanted to talk to guys anyway, because this whole situation is getting out of hand." Ianto said with a big sigh.

Suddenly Kathy came running into the kitchen.

"Guy's I've just been called to a scene, but I think it's one of yours."

They all looked at each other and knew that there work came first, they would just have to talk more later, with the whole team.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I have some health issues at the moment so please be patient. This story will be finished.**

**Thank you Pcjanto and Sangmu for your encouregement.**

"What's going on Kath ?"Ianto asked.

"A homeless man found crushed to death on the bench he slept on."

"O.K., but why do you think it's one of ours ?"

"Well it looked like it fell from the sky and it looks like Slimer."

"Slimer ?" Jack asked confused.

"Ghostbuster's Slimer ?"Ianto asked. "You got to be kidding me ?"

"O no, I'm serious."

"What the hell is Slimer ?"Jack asked starting to feel out of the loop.

"Exactly what it sounds like, a creature completely made of slime."Ianto said with a face that displayed absolute disgust. He knew he was going to be the one to clean up the mess.

Jack took out his mobile and started to call Owen. Ianto looked at Gwen and saw that she was looking at the pictures on the mantel, he went to stand beside her. She turned her head to look at him.

"You guys are really together aren't you? She asked him in a soft voice, he saw tears in her eyes.

"Yes we are Gwen, but we should probably talk about it later, let's focus on Slimer first, O.K.

"You're right but we are going to talk later, all of us including Tosh and Owen."

"We where going to do that, before you showed up here." Ianto said not liking her bossy attitude.

"Fine." She said anger shooting of her. Ianto really thought they should talk as fast as possible, this team was falling apart. He knew for a while already that things where going from bad to worse. When Jack came back it was a tough time for all of them, but the others kept pushing Jack to tell them where he had been and Jack nearly had a nervous breakdown. Ianto kept taking care of everything so the others didn't know.

He knew that Jack didn't want them to know what happened in the year that never was, he didn't want pity, he wanted his live back.

Ianto shook out of his thoughts when Jack gave the order to move to the car, apparently Owen and Tosh where meeting them at the scene.

Kathy didn't want Jack to drive her car because she'd seen his driving style and she liked her car, thank you very much.

So Jack got in the passengers seat and Ianto and Gwen got in the back.

When they got to the scene the SUV was already there and Tosh and Owen where just stepping out of it.

Kathy parked her car next to it and they got out to.

"What the bloody hell is she doing here ?"Owen shouted as a way of greeting.

"She gave us a lift, be nice Owen." Jack said.

They all started walking to the scene, the police officers saw them coming and they didn't look friendly. After the day he had Jack really was not in the mood the deal with this, so he just said "Torchwood." and pulled the police tape up and walked to the scene, the rest of the team following him.

The officer in charge turned his attention to Kathy "You brought Torchwood in to this, are you crazy, Detective Swanson."

"They where already on the way, I just gave the rest a lift, so stop nagging me Joe. Do you really want to deal with a slime monster, because I don't, I really don't.

"Good point, but I thought you hated Torchwood, what changed."

"They became family." Kathy said and then she followed the team, leaving a lot of surprised looking police officers behind.

TBC

I know it's short but I just wanted to get in the story again, more soon I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

Kathy walked up behind the team and stopped to listen what they where discussing. She always wondered how they operated en looked forward to seeing them at work.

"This is absolutely disgusting, how the bloody hell am I suppose to examine the body, it's crushed and slimed."Owen said with a sneer.

"I thought you liked a challenge, you said you where bored with autopsying weevils, this is a challenge." Jack said while pointing to the scene.

"No I'm a doctor not a slime cleaner that's Tea-boy's job."He said while smirking at Ianto.

"Yes because calling me that will make me help you faster and for the I don't know how many a time, I make coffee.

"O.K. Kids settle down, here's what where going to do. Gwen photographs, Tosh scan the area, Ianto and Owen get the body out of the slime an into a body bag." Jack said taking charge.

"And while we are doing that you are going to do what, hit on the hot detective." Owen bitched.

Jack's head snapped up and he gave Owen a cold stare, Gwen and Ianto froze both for different reasons. Gwen because she didn't want a confrontation between Owen and Jack in a public place with halve of the Cardiff P.D. around and Ianto because he knew Jack couldn't take much more today. In the end it was Kathy who said something first.

"God you are a real pig , you know that right."

"Me,I'm not the one wanting in your pans, why else do you think he let you drive him here and let you stay. He wants you to think of him as a dashing hero and than have his wicked way with you."

Tosh, Gwen and Ianto all yelled his name at the same time, Jack looked as if he couldn't believe Owen had just said that en Kathy slapped him in his face.

Ianto pulled Kathy back and tried to calm her down. Jack grabbed Owen and took him aside.

"I don't know what I did to piss you of Owen, but at the moment I don't care, just do you're job and we will discuss this later. Understand." Jack said in a voice that left no argument.

" Fine, can I go now."

"Please, that body isn't going to move itself."

They all went to work on the job Jack assigned them to. Owen and Ianto only talking as much as was needed for there job and Tosh and Gwen where exchanging worried glances at them.

"Kathy can you help me please, I need something flammable maybe gasoline."

"There is a gas station about a mile that way."She answered.

"Then that is where we are going."To the others he yelled. "We will be right back."

They got the gasoline and by the time they where back the body was in the back of the SUV and Tosh and Gwen where ready with there jobs. They threw the gasoline over what was left off the bench and lit it on fire. They waited until it was burned out and left. Torchwood went to the hub and Kathy went home, thinking of ways to kill Owen, slowly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been a while, but don't worry this story will be finished.**

When they got back to the Hub, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Gwen and Tosh disappeared to there stations to work on there evidence.

Ianto and Owen dragged the body out of the car and carried it to the autopsy bay, when the body was on the table Ianto left for the kitchen refusing to spend any more time with Owen. Jack locked him self in his office to make some calls and cool off.

After a couple of hours everybody was ready and it was way past midnight, normally Jack would have sent them home, but not tonight.

He decided that this couldn't go on any longer so he called everybody to the boardroom.

When he came in Owen, Tosh and Gwen where already there, Ianto was coming up behind him with some freshly made coffee.

"What is so bloody important that it can't wait till we get some sleep."Owen complained

Jack gave him a look that could make grown men pee them selves and in the past had done precisely that, so Owen closed his mouth.

"O.K. I guess I'll get right into it, this team is falling apart. I know that a part of this is my fault, but it can't go on any longer.

So where going to talk this out right now !" Jack said with determination in his voice.

"Partly your fault, come on Jack you're the one with the secrets, so I think it's pretty much all you're fault." Gwen bitched.

"Well maybe I'm keeping some secrets for a reason, ever think off that Gwen."

"What is that supposed to mean, you don't trust us know? That's nice Jack really nice."Gwen practically screamed.

"Gwen can you please lower the volume and stop twisting his words." Ianto said in a calm voice.

"And there is the lapdog, can't fight you 're own battles Jack."Gwen said while throwing Ianto a dirty look.

Tosh and Owen where looking back and forth between there friends and wondered where all the anger came from. They had never seen Gwen like this and what was her problem, they couldn't make heads or tales of it.

"Well, It is my battle to isn't Gwen, The only reason you're acting like this is because you're jealous." Ianto said looking straight at her not backing down an inch, he was getting really sick of her attitude.

"Like I tolled you before I'm engaged."

"What the bloody hell are you people talking about, because me and Tosh are missing something and by the look of it it ain't good, so start explaining now.

Jack, Ianto and Gwen all looked at him and Tosh, making him realise they totally forgot they where in the room.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Everybody started yelling and Jack decided he had to take control again of the meeting, especially

before there was bloodshed between Ianto and Gwen.

"Look you all made assumptions about me and Yan and Gwen found out things lie a little bit different and it pissed her of O.K.

"That isn't what I'm angry about, you lied to us Jack and you let me on."

"How did I let you on Gwen I flirt with everyone and hello you're engaged, remember Rhys. Look Gwen." Jack sighed."Just give us a change to tell our story from the beginning, all right."

"Fine." Gwen sat back in her chair arms crossed and a face like thunder.

"O.K. Here goes nothing."

Ianto knew his husband had trouble talking about this, so he took Jack's hand and laced there fingers together. Jack gave him a grateful smile, Gwen looked even more angry and Owen and Tosh jaws practically hit the table.

Tosh looked between them and wondered how she missed this,they looked at each other with so much love. She suddenly felt very ashamed of how she treated Ianto early er today or well yesterday now. She was supposed to be his friend and he hadn't felt comfortable enough to tell her these things. Jack was right this team was falling apart ans she would do everything to help make it a family again.

Jack voice took her out of her thoughts. "I guess this story start before I left and after Lisa."

He gave Ianto's hand a squeeze and an apologetic smile, Ianto smiled back and gave him a knot to continue.

"When Yan was on his suspension I Started visiting him. Fist to make sure he hadn't run away, but after a while we started talking and became closer, friends even."

Ianto took over. "I wasn't doing very well, not eating, not leaving the flat, hell I didn't even shower any more. Jack helped me trough the rough patches mostly just by listening, but he also gave me a firm kick in the ass when I needed it. He even got me to go outside again and made me feel like I mattered.

Thank you cariad."

They looked into each others eyes forgetting the rest of the world, until Owen coughed.

"Sorry." Jack continued. "Anyway after a while we became best friends and I started telling him things I never tolled anyone before and Yan did the same.

Than Abaddon happened and when I was about to face him and knew I might die for good. All I could think about was that I never tolled Yan how I felt about him.

So when I woke up the first thing I did when I saw him was hugging and kissing him and thank god he kissed me back.

We talked for a while before you went to get the coffee and became official I guess."

Ianto gave him an encouraging smile, he knew Jack still felt guilty for leaving at such a difficult time, but he knew Jack hadn't had a choice. He had waited so long.

"So then I left, I didn't have a choice I needed answers only the Doctor could give me. But I regretted leaving almost the moment the Tardis left.

In you're time line I was gone for a few month's to me it was a year and not a good one. I will not go into specifics but I was held prisoner for most of that time and not by a nice guy.

When I came back I just wanted my life back and I tried to act like you guys expected of me. I even thought I could fool my self into believing everything was over and I was O.K.

There was one person who wasn't fooled though and he kept an close eye on me. So when the nightmares and the panic attacks came he was right there to catch me."

"Why didn't you talk to me Jack, I'm you're doctor I would of helped you." Owen said in a hurt voice.

Jack smiled at him. "I know Owen, but I wanted to be strong in front of you guys, I guess I didn't want to be seen as weak, I needed some part of my life to stay the same as before, normal I guess."

"He made me promise not to talk to you Owen, but looking back that was a mistake, I let it go on to long, sorry. " Ianto said in a soft voice.

"No Yan, I'm sorry, I never should have made you promise that."

They where all quiet for a moment thinking about what had been said. They had never considered that Jack had that much of a rough time while he was away and they felt sorry for him, but they where also sad and a little mad that he hadn't felt comfortable enough to talk to them. Ianto cleared his throat and everybody looked at him.

"Jack went from bad to worse, at first I just took over most of his tasks so he could rest more, but the nightmares became so bad that I started having trouble snapping him out of them, he would wake up thinking he was still in that place and well lets say it wasn't pretty.

I didn't know how to help him any more so I called a friend of him that was also there during that time and asked her for help."

"She got in touch with the Doctor and he came and wanted to help me, but he knew it would take a while so he asked me to come with him. I refused at first but Yan convinced me to go and he promised to go with me.

The doctor promised that if I was better he would put us back in the same time, so it was as if we never left."

"how long where you gone for in you're time ?" Tosh asked.

Ianto and Jack looked at each other before answering

"About a year and a half." Ianto said quietly.

"that long and we didn't noticed. " Gwen practically whispered. "You're right were falling apart. We didn't see, god I'm sorry Jack.

"No it's our fault to, we should have been honest when we came back and we didn't sorry."Jack said.

"Anyway that's not the end of this story, while we where away, we also kind of got married." Jack said quietly.

They both looked at the table waiting for the big explosion, but it remained quiet. When they looked up they saw 3 gob smacked expression.

Tosh was the first to find her voice again and it was loud

"Ianto Jones you got married and didn't tell me, I could just smack you.

They all looked at Tosh like they never seen her before, how could that voice come out of such a quiet girl. And then they started laughing all of them and it was like old times,like before Abaddon.

When they stopped Gwen was the first to speak.

"I know sorry isn't enough for the way I was acting but I do mean it. I was so self absorbed that I missed how much you suffered, both of you. I behaved like a total bitch. I feel like I don't know you guy's and while that is partly you're fault, most of the blame lies with us. We never asked you guys to go with us to the pub after work, to get to know you. Maybe if we did it would have been easier to talk to us."

Tosh and Owen nodded at her words.

"Well lets not do that any more, our lives depend on each other so lets not let it get this far any more all right. I'm not a fan of this emotion stuff, but we do need to keep talking to each other." Owen said.

"How about ones a week we al have dinner together and talk about the week."Tosh said.

They all looked at each other and nodded, that was a good idea.

"O.K. Kids lets make this work, I know we have a long way to go but I think we can do it, but first let's all get some sleep before we al fall over on the table. Don't come in till tomorrow afternoon all right."

Everybody got up and they all went to get there thing and for the first time in a long while the team all left together, hey had a long road ahead of them but they would get there.

**The end **

**Sorry for the long wait, but my health still fails me from time to time and my concentration sucks.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, story alerted me and so on. I really means a lot to me.**

**This is the end of this story but I plan to write more in this universe.**

**Right now I'm working on a Supernatural- Criminal minds cross-over, hope you guys will like it.**


End file.
